T'as déjà sucé un mec ?
by Alounet
Summary: Finn est intrigué depuis qu'il a surpris Kurt en train de faire plaisir à Blaine dans le salon. Puck décide de lui montrer ce que àa fait ! Pinn et léger Klaine Rating M justifié !


**Titre** : T'as déjà sucé un mec ?

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Sexe

**Couple** : Finn/Puck (mention Blaine/Kurt)

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash ! Mais c'est du sexe aussi, le rating n'est pas là pour rien !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Claire, ceci est pour toi. Je t'ai promis une dédicace et une fiction qui te serait dédiée, je t'ai demandé un pairing, tu m'as demandé du Pinn alors en voici et du bien citronné en plus ! J'espère que ce court O.S. te plaira, te fera bien... plaisir donc et que tu ne seras pas trop choquée... Merci à toi d'être aussi présente grâce à tes reviews sur chacune de mes fictions ! Pleins de bisous à toi et bonne lecture ! Pour les autres, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous reviewerez aussi ^^

* * *

-Hey mec, réveille toi...

Finn ouvrit les yeux, assez difficilement, et réalisa qu'il était sur le canapé dans la chambre de Puck, son meilleur ami. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il dormait chez l'autre jeune homme, depuis que Rachel était partie à New York rejoindre ses papas pour son installation.

-T'es une vraie marmotte toi !

-Tais toi Puck, répondit difficilement le grand quaterback en reposant sa tête contre l'oreiller et en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

-Tu crois que quand tu seras dans l'armée tu pourras faire des grasses matinées comme ça ? Ta vie sera loin d'être drôle.

Finn répondit quelque chose d'incompréhensible car sa bouche était coincée sous l'oreiller. Puck ne dit rien et enleva son t-shirt, puis son short et se retrouva en boxer dans sa chambre. Il attendait que sa petite sœur ne termine avec la salle de bain avant de pouvoir s'y rendre à son tour. Il leva son bras pour sentir sous ses aisselles au moment ou Finn se tournait dans le canapé et ouvrit les yeux :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à te sentir les dessous de bras ?

-Je vérifie si je sens le fauve ou pas. J'ai un rendez vous chez une nouvelle cliente, je tiens à avoir la classe.

-Tu es Puckerman, tu as toujours la classe.

Finn était maintenant sur le dos, la main derrière la tête et il regardait l'autre garçon, presque nu, devant lui. Depuis le départ de Rachel, le grand brun était en manque. Depuis qu'il avait goûté aux joies du sexe, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Mais quelque chose le travaillait depuis quelques semaines. Un soir, il avait surpris Blaine et Kurt dans son salon, en pleine action, pensant alors qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Kurt était à genoux, s'occupant de l'entre jambe de l'ancien Warbler. Ce dernier émettait des petits gémissements tellement excitant que Finn s'était retrouvé en érection sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Curieux de voir ce que "deux garçons" pouvaient faire ensemble, il était resté soigneusement caché pour observer la scène jusqu'au bout. Kurt passait alors sa langue le long du membre viril de Blaine et semblait prendre du plaisir, comme s'il était en train de lécher une glace. Puis ce qui l'excita d'avantage, c'était d'entendre Blaine dire des "cochonneries" un peu plus salace à son demi-frère.

Ce dernier, si prude d'habitude, ne jouait pas les vierges effarouchées, bien au contraire. Il se releva ensuite pour se poser par dessus Blaine et "s'empaler" pleinement sur le sexe bien plus imposant que Finn ne l'aurait cru de Blaine.

Voir Kurt faire ses allers et viens, en fermant les yeux, se mordillant les lèvres, et criant le prénom de Blaine en obtenant sa jouissance le fit jouir sans même que Finn ne se touche.

Depuis cette scène donc, Finn était très, voir même trop, curieux de découvrir ce que le sexe entre mecs pouvait apporter, surtout qu'il était pleinement jaloux. Rachel ne faisait pas certaines choses, comme la fellation, et ça le frustrait énormément.

-T'as déjà sucé un mec ? demanda Finn à Puck.

-Non, répondit le garçon à la crête en fouillant dans une pile de vêtements des fringues qui sembleraient propre. Mais un mec m'a déjà sucé.

-Sérieux ? demanda Finn plus que surpris d'entendre ça. Qui ça ?

-Tu sais le Warbler là, Sebastian.

-Tu t'es fait sucer par Sebastian ? s'éclaffa Finn en se redressant, laissant tomber la couverture qui le rendait maintenant lui aussi en boxer.

-Bah quoi ? Il est pas mauvais le mec tu sais, puis bon, quand tu ferme les yeux, tu ne réalise même pas que c'est un mec, juste que sa bouche est trop bonne et que tu prends ton pied.

Finn semblait surpris que Puck soit aussi à l'aise avec ça, décidemment, son passage au Glee Club l'avait vraiment ouvert.

-C'est vrai, réalisa Puck, j'oubliais que toi à part Rachel, t'as pas vraiment connu autre chose...

Finn ne répondit pas car il savait que c'était vrai, et ça le frustrait d'avantage. Puck regarda attentivement son ami, puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il demanda sans aucune gêne :

-Attends, Rachel t'a déjà sucé au moins ?

-Bah... Euh...

Finn semblait plus gêné qu'autre chose et le rouge gagnait ses joues. Puck se mit à rire :

-Je savais que c'était une sainte nitouche. Mec tu sais vraiment pas ce que tu rates !

-Si je sais, répondit Finn. Santana m'avait... Enfin tu vois ! Mais c'est la seule fois et depuis bah... J'ai toujours eu super envie que quelqu'un me le fasse à nouveau...

-C'est vraiment con quand même, tu as eu 18 ans et tu n'as connu qu'une seule fellation dans ta vie.

Puck posa ses vêtements et s'approcha du canapé ou se trouvait maintenant assis son meilleur ami. Puck s'agenouilla alors et posa sa main sur le boxer de l'autre garçon. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul et demanda :

-Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Bah, je te rends service.

Puck posa à nouveau sa main sur le boxer de l'autre jeune homme pour le lui enlever mais Finn l'arrêta à nouveau :

-Mais t'es malade, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-J'ai pas envie que mon meilleur ami soit frustré parce que personne n'a osé prendre sa petite queue dans sa bouche, à part Santana mais bon, on la compte pas vraiment.

-T'as déjà sucé quelqu'un au moins ? demanda curieux Finn.

-Non mais bon, on me l'a tellement fait que je sais très bien comment ça marche. Smythe voulait que je le suce, je lui ai dit non, ce genre de service, on se le rend entre frères non ?

-Je suppose, oui, répondit bêtement Finn tandis que Puck parvenait enfin à enlever son boxer.

La nudité du plus grand se dressa alors rapidement devant le jeune homme à la crête. Celui-ci eut un sourire pervers en regardant le membre du brun se dresser devant ses yeux :

-Je suis trop fort, rien qu'avec on regard, ta queue se lève.

-Finn ne répondit pas, attendant bêtement que Puck ne prenne les choses en main. Mais ce dernier ajouta :

-On m'a toujours dit que les grands avaient des queues énormes, au moins, c'est confirmé, dit-il avant de poser sa main sur le sexe bandé du brun et de le caresser doucement.

Finn ferma les yeux, posant à nouveau sa tête sur le coussin du canapé et laissa Puck entamer délicatement ses va et viens sur sa partie la plus intime. Puck accéléra ensuite le rythme avant de sortir sa langue et de donner des petites lèches sur le gland qui se présentait face à lui. Il nettoya complètement la grosse partie rose de son sexe et ouvrit la bouche de façon à pouvoir l'aspirer complètement.

C'était sa première fellation, mais le jeune homme s'en sortait plutôt bien à l'entendre des soupirs et autres gémissements du plus grand des deux. Finn s'agrippait au canapé tout en murmurant :

-Facteur... Facteur...

Il essayait de penser à une horrible scène pour ne pas jouir trop vite, le plaisir que lui procurait Puck étant trop intense. D'ailleurs, Noah se débrouillant tellement bien, il ne tarda pas à sentir sur sa langue et dans sa bouche un liquide chaud et gluant lui titiller les papilles.

Curieux jusqu'au bout, Puck laissa l'autre garçon jouir entièrement avant de nettoyer complètement son sexe et de se relever :

-C'était pas dégueulasse, ajouta Puck sur le ton de la conversation.

-Ouais, répondit encore tremblant Finn.

-Je vais prendre ma douche, répondit Puck, mais après t'as intérêt à me rendre la pareille mec, okay ?

Puck lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna avant de quitter la chambre, laissant son meilleur ami complètement nu et tétanisé à l'idée de devoir remercier son ami de la même façon.


End file.
